Pole vault pits or mats are generally comprised of multiple resilient pieces that may be constructed of a foam-type material. One example of a block construction for a pole vault pit is found in U.S. Pat. No. 9,539,457 to Schwartz et al. The problem with existing arrangements is that the block construction is such that there is a substantial risk of injury primarily because of a seam that is provided between blocks particularly at the far end of the pit recess.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 8,445,431 to Johnson et al. is directed at reducing the risk of injury. However, this particular reference does not have anything to do with the pit construction itself. In this patent the arrangement is meant to protect the area around the pit box and outside of the pit area.
In connection with identifying the “seam” reference may now be made to FIGS. 1-3 of the present application which illustrates an existing construction. This pit construction 10 includes a front cutout section 12 and a contiguous rear landing section 14. A cover 15 is also shown disposed over the series of blocks. Without going into great detail regarding the construction of the individual blocks, it is important to note that the main problem area relates to the opposed pair of blocks B1 of the front cutout section. As indicated in FIGS. 2 and 3, this portion of the construction forms a seam at 16 that has been found to cause injury particularly upon engagement of the pole at that area. The longitudinal slot or seam 16, as noted in particular in FIG. 3, is contiguous with opposed lateral seams 16A and 16B, which provide potential additional injury areas.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved pole vault pit construction that is particularly adapted to reduce injuries when the pole vaulter inadvertently breaks through a seam created by the blocks.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved pole vault pit construction where the inside end of the recess is essentially formed of a one-piece tapered block without any seams.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved pole vault pit construction that eliminates a main threat area of injury particularly where the pole vaulter runs through or lands.